


la petite mort

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: 949696 [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Double Penetration, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: “Baiklah, sekarang bayi mana yang sedang ingin dimanjakan terlebih dulu?”Wooseok menanyakannya dalam konteks bercanda, dan tidak berharap ada yang menjawabnya dengan serius, karena toh ujungnya mereka akan memasrahkan semua kendali pada dorongan hasrat. Tapi detik ketika Seungyoun membisikkan tentang halitu, rasanya nyawa Wooseok seperti terbang separuh.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 949696 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	la petite mort

Saking lamanya mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain, Wooseok tidak pernah bermanis muka atau menggunakan eufemisme ketika berbincang dengan Jinhyuk. Sekali mereka sedang diskusi soal kerjaan, akan ada momen Wooseok menyemprot Jinhyuk karena keputusan jelek yang ia ambil dan tak segan mengkritisi bila merasa Jinhyuk memiliki hubungan tidak sehat dengan rekan kerja maupun atasannya. Sebaliknya, Jinhyuk juga akan mengomel bila Wooseok kedapatan sakit sebab terlalu banyak begadang, atau sengaja menelantarkan tanggung jawab demi kesenangan sesaat.

Bagaimana dengan topik lainnya? Sama saja. Mereka bisa membicarakan soal seks seperti halnya membicarakan soal cuaca hari ini.

_“Oh hai, kamu kelihatan cerah sekali, orgasme berapa kali semalam?”_

_“Gimana? Udah buka link video yang kukirim? Coba praktikkan sama pacarmu.”_

_“Tahu mainan jenis ini nggak? Kayaknya cocok deh buat kamu.”_

Semacam itulah. Dengan catatan, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk tetap memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi. Tidak mungkin mereka akan bawa-bawa kehidupan ranjang di ranah publik. Paling-paling bila duduk berhadapan di kafe langganan, dengan banyak orang asing di sekitar, mereka akan menggunakan kode-kode tertentu yang sudah dipahami bersama. Tidak lucu sekali dua pria muda diskusi soal _BDSM_ sementara ada anak sekolahan di meja sebelah. Kalau anak-anak itu curi dengar dan mengambil kesimpulan salah, bagaimana?

Hmm. Parahnya lagi kalau ternyata di sebelah mereka orang-orang yang dikenal. Sanggup berbicara soal seks dengan teman baik bukan berarti bisa membicarakan hal yang sama dengan teman yang lain. Di lingkaran Wooseok, yang tahu bahwa ia menjalin hubungan poliamori hanya Jinhyuk, Minsoo, dan Changhyun. Selebihnya ada yang tahu ia berpacaran dengan Seungyoun saja, dan kebanyakan tidak tahu apa-apa soal percintaan yang dilaluinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Wooseok memang tidak berniat koar-koar, karena dia sejak awal sudah bertekad bahagia tanpa harus mendapatkan restu semua orang.

_“Umumnya memang begitu kan? Sebaik-baik orang juga ujungnya ada yang dengki dan bicara dari belakang. Mustahil bikin semua orang suka dengan kita.”_ Ujar Jinhyuk suatu hari, saat mereka sedang membahas soal status hubungan masing-masing di mata orang lain. Wooseok ingat saat itu ia mengangguk pelan, sambil berkomentar kalau ia ingin lebih banyak mendengar petuah dari Jinhyuk. Karena di balik tawa dan canda yang sehari-hari ditampakkan, pada dasarnya ia orang yang bijak dan perhatian. Wooseok bersyukur bisa mengenal jinhyuk, dan menjadikannya salah satu teman yang paling bisa dipercaya.

Namun tetap, ada saat-saat dimana Wooseok ingin mementung Jinhyuk karena ide-ide spontan dan celetukan asal yang menggentayanginya selama berhari-hari. Sebal sekali bukan, samar-samar mendengar gema suara Jinhyuk di kepala ketika ia sedang santai menonton serial drama komedi di televisi, ketika ia sedang khusyuk menggarap draf komik, ketika ia sedang menyantap ceker ayam pedas kesukaan,

— dan ketika ia sedang di tengah-tengah proses bercinta?

_“Hei, Seok, kamu sudah pernah nyoba dp belum? kayaknya asyik tuh buat kalian bertiga.”_

…

…

Bangsat.

Gimana ceritanya Wooseok bisa kalem, kalau sudut hatinya yang terdalam mengiyakan — dan bergejolak ingin merealisasikannya.

Bersama dua manusia sok-sok cupu, yang detik ini sibuk mendesah dan menggerayangi tubuh satu sama lain, tepat di depan matanya.

“Seokie … mau cium.” Seungyoun mulai menarik-narik piyama putih yang dikenakan Wooseok sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Yang satu ini kalau sedang dalam mode manja sangat merepotkan (baca: membuat tingkat kewarasan Wooseok langsung terjun bebas), ia takut akan meninggalkan jejak secara brutal, dan membuat Seungyoun tersungkur di bawah singgasana. Mohon maklum, cuma Wooseok yang pernah terang-terangan bilang suka merampas takhta di antara ketiganya; memakai mahkota emas dan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai raja dalam sekali kedipan mata.

"Cium di sebelah mana, sayang? di leher, di hidung? di pipi? di dahi? di kelopak mata?” Wooseok meneguk ludah, namun tetap bisa lancar menggoda Seungyoun setelahnya — dengan sentuhan lembut di sudut-sudut sensitif yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Di saat yang bersamaan, Wooseok juga merasakan lengan kokoh yang meraih pinggang dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Ah, Seungwoo. Koala lokal, tiada hari tanpa menempel pada tubuh orang. Lihat tatapan matanya yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang itu. Bintang yang tak sabar ingin ia bagikan pada sosok-sosok kesayangan. Wooseok memberinya senyum tipis, dan tepukan hangat. “Kak Woo sudah cium Youn?”

“Sudah, tinggal cium kamu. Yang lama melamun sampai tidak sadar aku dan Seungyoun selesai menyapu seisi mulut.”

“Hehe, maaf," ucap Wooseok sambil berbalik, meraih rahang Seungwoo dan mengecupnya singkat di bibir, “omong-omong jangan pakai istilah menyapu isi mulut, aku jadi membayangkan mulutmu seperti _vacuum cleaner._“

“_Tch_. Apa dong? bertarung merebut dominasi, dengan senjata lidah dan saliva?”

“Kak, kamu kebanyakan baca fiksi porno di intern—” Belum sempat merampungkan kalimat, tahu-tahu Wooseok ditarik hingga terjatuh di atas tubuh Seungyoun. Bila suasana hatinya sedang buruk, biasanya Wooseok akan langsung mengomel dan memukul-mukul pundak Seungyoun. Tapi dengan keinginan berbagi kehangatan yang sudah memuncak, jelas Wooseok tidak terpikir untuk merusaknya. Ia lebih tertarik memikirkan cara agar mereka bertiga mendapatkan porsi afeksi yang sama.

“Bayi,” Wooseok menarik hidung Seungyoun, “kamu bayi gede, sadar nggak?”

Seungyoun kembali mengerucutkan bibir, namun kali ini tidak dalam rangka merayu. Wooseok tahu arti dari ekspresi itu, dan tidak berencana membiarkannya nampak terlalu lama.

“Kita semua bayi gede, Seok. Adilnya begitu.” Bisik Seungwoo, menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Wooseok sebelum turut merapatkan posisinya. Wooseok dulu tidak terlalu suka diapit seperti _sandwich_, tapi perbandingan tubuh mereka bertiga lumayan mencolok. Tanpa ada komando tertentu ia bisa tiba-tiba berada di tengah-tengah. selalu berlangsung seperti itu, hingga ia terbiasa dan menikmati iringan detak jantung yang bisa ia dengarkan dari dua sisi. Hingga ia sadar ada komposisi nada yang bisa membuatnya semakin merasa dicintai, lebih dari lantunan lagu romantis yang pernah diciptakan Seungyoun, dan dinyanyikan lembut oleh Seungwoo di ruang tengah — untuk mereka bertiga.

“Baiklah, sekarang bayi mana yang sedang ingin dimanjakan terlebih dulu?”

Wooseok menanyakannya dalam konteks bercanda, dan tidak berharap ada yang menjawabnya dengan serius, karena toh ujungnya mereka akan memasrahkan semua kendali pada dorongan hasrat. Tapi detik ketika Seungyoun membisikkan tentang hal _itu_, rasanya nyawa Wooseok seperti terbang separuh.

Ia tidak tahu harus menangis atau menertawakan permainan semesta. Apakah ini adalah pertanda bahwa ia dan kekasih-kekasihnya adalah teman jiwa? Apakah ada oknum yang membuat Seungyoun terpengaruh — seperti halnya yang biasa dilakukan Jinhyuk pada Wooseok (dan sebaliknya)? Ataukah ini murni hukuman karena ia pernah menyusun rencana untuk menjebak Seungwoo agar mengaku memiliki fantasi mesum? Apapun latar belakangnya, kini Wooseok hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk leher Seungyoun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa semakin panas, dan puk-puk sayang dari Seungwoo sama sekali tidak membantu.

“Seok pernah kepikiran coba hal yang sama, ya?”

“Gak.” Geram Wooseok, jelas menangkap godaan yang terselip dalam pertanyaan Seungwoo barusan.

“Tapi mau?”

Tanpa menghadap secara langsung pun Wooseok bisa membayangkan ada seringai tipis yang diberikan Seungwoo di balik punggungnya. _Dasar malaikat palsu_, cecarnya tanpa suara. Kalau begini gengsinya mendadak meninggi, susah untuk mengakui kalau ia memang sudah berhari-hari kepikiran, ingin memberikan sugesti namun belum menemukan momen yang pas. Mungkin seorang oknum di luar sana bakal bertanya-tanya, _“Lah kenapa ragu? biasanya kan kamu paling mesum dan suka mempraktikkan hal yang aneh-aneh di rumah?”_

Oke. _Fair enough_.

Masalahnya, ini beda dengan _roleplay_. Beda dengan permainan-permainan pembuka yang bisa membuat sajian utama semakin panas. Ini …

Ini sesuatu yang lebih sakral bagi Wooseok.

Seungyoun ingin dimanja — ia ingin _merasakan _Wooseok dan Seungwoo dalam waktu bersamaan.

( _He wants a fricking dp. Double penetration. )_

**Author's Note:**

> im suck at writing penetration scene yet i!!!!!! (pray for me the next chap is going to be hard) o(-(


End file.
